Summer Time
by BellPrincess
Summary: It's a hot summers day in court and what follows the next day is a shock to everyone!  Including Wright and Edgeworth.


A long hot day in the courtroom. Man was this one of the longest days I've ever had. First I walk here in 98 degree heat, then I get here and the AC is busted! Ugh, I don't know how Edgeworth can stand having his fancy little coat and necktie thingy on! Why doesn't he just take them off! What is that thing even called anyway? Oh well. Say I wonder if the judge would mind if I took off my tie too? Jacket's already off and sleeves are already rolled up too tight for comfort.

"Mr. Wright? Are you even listening?" I heard a familiar voice ring out. It was Edgeworth, and he was giving me the usual "Hurry it up!" look.

"Uh yeah," I hadn't. Even when I was answering I watching the sweat bead itself off Edgeworth's face. Catching myself before I thought the unthinkable I covered up mistake while cross-examining.

"Are you alright Nick?" Maya said noticing the direction I was staring.

"Yeah Maya. Just a little hot that's all."

"Well you keep making mistakes and staring at Edgeworth."

"Yeah I'm alright I said quickly looking away.

"Ok, I think we've heard enough for today, lets get away from this hear for a while. Court adjourned." With that the judge tapped his gavel and everyone started to pile out.

I was just about to exit through the front doors when I heard someone call out my name. Yet again it was Edgeworth.

"I don't know if I did something to upset you," he began, "or if I've done nothing and you were just staring off into space, either way I don't appreciate being started at."

"Uh, the last bit," I said hoping he didn't notice my pause.

"Yeah Nick, why were you staring at Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya jumped in giving me the ever-famous "I know what you're thinking..." look.

"I told you! I was just staring off into space!" I said trying not to sound defensive, but I knew I was failing.

"Well it sounds like you've got something on your mind I should be leaving," Edgeworth said walking right pass me and out the door.

"Man Nick! What's with you lately? I mean normally I'm the one who has no clue what's going on. Wait what did I just say?"

Trying to ignore her and walk back to the office where it would finally be cooler I ended up walking right into Miles again.

"Ack! Wright! Spacing out again?" He said giving me an irritated look. "Well the least you could do is help pick up the documents you made me drop," he said getting down to pick up the case files.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said helping chase papers in the unusually cool breeze. After a while I broke the silence, "Say Miles, what are you doing later today?" I had absolutely no clue what I was doing.

"Finishing work, go home, probably read. Why does it matter?"

I know he was trying his best polite but I could tell he was still peeved with me.

Handing over the papers I collected I replied, "Oh no reason really."

"Well then see you in court tomorrow?" He asked getting in his car without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah," said watching him drive off.

"Wow Nick! I was right! You like Mr. Edgeworth don't you?" Maya said appearing out of nowhere.

"What! I do not!"

"Do to! You stare all day long at him, then get all defensive when we asked about it, and then you ask about his plans. I can see it a mile away."

"You're dreaming! I said briskly walking away. Although part of me knew it was true, I didn't want it to be though. 'No our relationship is strictly professional.' Of course since when had I been professional? Sure I still had to do everything a defense attorney would do, but I always seem to surprise everyone. Even myself at times.

Plus half the time I've got my dead mentor explaining things to me. Oh well, that's enough on the subject. At least I'm almost to the office.

It wouldn't be till later that evening, while I was watching a poorly made kung fu movie, that I heard my cell phone ring.

"Mhmh, hello?" I answered after finally swallowing a mouthful of popcorn.

"Uh, Wright?"

"Edgeworth?" I was about to drink the last bit of soda I had left in my glass when I dropped it in my lap. "Ugh, sorry but can you wait a minute?"

"Well I was just wondering if I could come up?"

Now that one made me about drop my phone. Scrambling to go find some clean pants I tried to pry out of him what he wanted. It didn't work.

"I would rather come up and talk about it. Is Maya there?"

"Nope, and just give me a second. I'll be right down."

Racing down the steps I saw him and then it hit me. He asked about Maya. Why her? Trying to forget that I let him in, out of the warm summer night.

"What did you want? I mean it's almost 10:30."

"I know Wright, it's just I have something to attend and if I go alone again I'll be a laughing stock. Sure I'm fine alone, but when you go alone for almost six years it gets old having everyone staring," he said less and less confident the more he went on. "See that's why I need to borrow Maya next weekend. Well I guess "borrow" would be the polite term to use."

"Uh, well she's out right now getting something to eat with Lotta."

By this time we had reached my apartment, "I should go then."

"No!" I shouted before I could stop myself. "What I meant to say is if you stay a little longer she'll be back soon."

"Are you ok Wright? I'll stay but only for a few minutes."

It had been about 45 minutes but I couldn't tell. One to many beers, for me of course Edgeworth had barely even touched his second. I was drunk and he wasn't and yet for some reason he stayed. Before I had to beg him to stay, but recently he hadn't tried to leave. I figured he was just waiting for me to pass out drunk.

"Edgeworth?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking of my jacket, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well I'm going to bed before-," that's when I passed out on the floor.

"Hm, Wha-!" I woke up and well out of bed.

"Hm?"

"Miles! What? Who? Why are you here?"

"Oh right," he said sitting up and yawning.

"What do you mean "Oh right"! I woke up next to you in my bed after I passed out and we're both shirtless!"

"Don't worry I didn't assault you or anything. You just simply passed out and I stayed the night. Plain and simple as that," he said putting his shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned.

"What are you doing?"

He was getting closer and closer with a smirk I hadn't ever seen on him before. "Oh nothing. It's just I know something."

"What?" Now I was worried. I had never seen this side of him before.

"That you talk in your sleep. You let something slip last night."

With that he pinned me to the wall and began to lean in. Before I could even comprehend what happened next we were in a furious lip lock, exploring every part of each other's mouth. To my surprise he was kissing back.

Pulling away for breath I spoke, "So I guess that the whole party thing was a fabrication."

"Ah very good. Now shut up and kiss me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Ok well this is going to be short and sweet since I have to hurry up and get going somewhere so here is another story I wrote this past summer actually. Stuck it in a notebook and forgot about it. Glad I can finally show people I reach beyond Kingdom Heart and Final Fantasy…..Anyway, let me know how this one turned out! See ya round! Oh and BTW I'm going to be posting a lot because I finally got past my writers block!


End file.
